fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaina Ageha
Shaina Ageha (シャイナアゲハ, "Ageha Shaina") Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Queen's Fealty: A lance enchanted with Dark Magic, that is wielded by Shaina in battle. It is colored jet black and possesses golden trim around both the end point and the area just before the hilt itself. The guard of Queen's Fealty is larger than that found on most lances as it was meant to allow the user to deflect most physical attacks aimed towards them. This lance is not a weapon made to kill, but instead is a weapon meant to curse the target. When Shaina is jousting against Magical opponents, no matter where it touches the opponent's body, their lower body will temporarily be forced to kneel down towards Shaina, as though she were their queen, and will be unable to remove their body from that very same kneeling position. Healing or regenerative spells will not remove this effect because it is is not a physical damage, so the effect can not be recovered until the target finds a way out of the range Shaina herself. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Eyes]]Reflector Eyes: The user can create an axis of rotation, utilizing the basis of the Reflector, anywhere within their sight and warps them telekinetically, which is able to cause gruesome dismemberments and deaths against the physical bodies of ther user's opponents. Her left eye twists leftwards and her right eye twists right; a channel is needed for each direction. When utilized against Magic, the user is able to completely distort spells within their line of sight, causing them to reverse against the opponent or can even cause the bonds of Eternano holding the spell together to fall apart destroying the Magic. The power of Reflector Eyes is so great that the user is able to contort an opponent's Magic into a deformed image of what it once was, resulting in an entirely new spell under the user's control. Disaster Magic It is said that this is a unique Caster Magic as it has the potential to actually take control over it user, much like a Take Over gone wrong. It does not properly transform the user into that of a demon and the like—but rather, it morphs their atomic structure and magical powers into that of the personification of death itself. It should be noted that the 'personification of death' is not the Grim Reaper, but rather, it is the power of 'granting death through every minor infraction'. This Magic enables the user to see and interact with the strands of chaos on both people and in the environment around around them . The disasters he can now control theoretically range from being able to command asteroid showers without breaking a sweat to causing heart attacks, nose bleeds, and even causing the opponent's spells to backfire on them. With this Magic, the user is also able to create natural, or rather--''unnatural'', disasters from nothing and manipulate them to great effect. The range of these disasters could range anywhere from manipulating famines and droughts, to manipulating floods and freak storms, to manipulating earthquakes or landslides or volcanic eruptions. Effectively, Disaster Magic transforms the terrain around the user into a 'world of death'; as from the moment that the user initiates the Magic, everything in the immediate vicinity becomes incredibly more dangerous and more likely to offhandedly kill the opponent. With Disaster Magic, Shaina is capable of taking upon the form of numerous causes of death; via the principle that in this world, death, especially implausible ones, are unnatural—though the method in which this spell is obtained is via a Black Arts Tome; thus making Disater Magic a forbidden Magic on par with one of the Black Arts.The most common form that Shaina is takes is the plague, which spreads across the ground, poisoning everything within its path; or they could be able to initiate the effect of the opponent being attacked by a stray blast; killing them in an undignified manner. Shaina can induce 'death by insects'; thus giving her the ability to detect and control a wide variety of bugs and buglike creatures . Thanks to Disaster Magic, Shaina is able to syncronize their senses with the bugs, allowing the user to scout and recon across vast distances, much like users of Insect Adaptation Magic. As a result, they are able to track everything that is happening in their territory. Due to the powers of Disaster Magic, Shaina can slowly flay their opponent alive with their bugs, have them burrow through the opponent's eyes, and even try to slip bugs inside the body to cause internal damage. She can also create the possibility of anaphylactic shock (bee stings), comas (black widow spiders), tissue necrosis (brown recluse spiders) or death (all of the above). All in all, thanks to the conceptual nature of Disaster Magic, Shaina possesses a myriad of methods of attacking; giving them enormous versatility in any given situation. Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Disaster Magic User Category:Restoration Magic User Category:Villians